The Snake And The Gryffindor Princess
by MoaningMyrtle3137
Summary: Hermione is alone and drunk at the Three Broomsticks when Draco joins her. They have one night of amazing passion, but what happens when they discover they are feeling more then lust?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke up with a giant headache. She groaned and glanced around the room she was laying in. It was completely unfamiliar to her. A sudden movement on the bed startled her. Someone was on the bed with her. She struggled to remember anything that had happened last night. She had gone to The Three Broomsticks to meet Oliver Wood, her boyfriend of the past three years, but they had gotten into a fight and he had broken up with her. She was depressed so she downed a large bottle of Firewhiskey. Everything was fuzzy after she started drinking. She remembers talking to someone. A man had helped her make her way back to the Castle. They were both laughing and swaying. She looked down at the body beside her, but she couldn't see anything about them as they were covered completely with the blanket. Hermione stood up slowly, as to not wake the boy, and grabbed her clothes off the floor. She felt horrible, she had never been with anyone, but Oliver and now not even a day after they broke up she had slept with someone and she couldn't even tell who he was. She quickly got dressed, hoping she could escape the room before he woke up, but luck was not on her side. As soon as she pulled her shirt over her head he sat up. The sheet fell down to reveal a mess of blonde hair.

_No, no. No! _Hermione thought.

Draco looked as confused as she felt. He glanced around the room until his eyes fell on her. He gasped in surprise then glanced down at his naked body then back up at her.

"Um.. I suppose I would be safe in saying we had a little too much to drink last night." He said.

Hermione almost smiled. "Yeah way too much."

Draco stood up and searched for his clothes. Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head when she looked at him naked. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't drag her eyes off his body. He had amazing muscle, an evident six pack, and his member was huge. She couldn't believe that had been inside her last night. She blushed fiercely at this thought. He laughed when he saw her staring at him as he pulled his pants on.

"Didn't you get a good enough look last night Granger?"

Hermione dropped her gaze like she'd been shocked. "I- er- I'm sorry." She stuttered. He just laughed at her and finished getting dressed. Once he was clothed he turned back to her.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked.

She glanced around the room again. I was tiny room with just a bed and a fireplace. "I think we are in the Room of Requirement." She stated.

"Oh, that makes sense. Well -er- I guess we should get going." He said somewhat awkwardly. She nodded, and they walked out the small door together before they headed their separate ways they smiled awkwardly at each other. "See you in class tomorrow." Draco said before turning away.

Hermione quickly made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. It was empty when she got there. Most people must be at breakfast. She ran up the stairs to her dorm and hopped in the shower. The hot water seemed to clear her mind. Bits of the night before came rushing back to her.

_She was sitting alone drinking yet another glass of firewhiskey when someone came up behind her. _

_"Mind if I have this seat?" he asked. _

_Hermione eyed Draco suspiciously but shook her head. He sat down with his own glass. It seemed strange to her that he was alone. He normally was surrounded by a group of people. When she asked he just shrugged and said he didn't want to be around any of them right now. After a few more glassed they couldn't stop laughing. It was dark outside now so Draco suggested that they head back to school. They didn't make it far out of the bar before Hermione fell. This made them both laugh harder, but Draco grabbed her around the waist and half carried her the rest of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. Once they were back in the castle they got lost. They couldn't find they're way to either of their common rooms. They somehow made their way to the seventh floor corridor. The Room of Requirement opened for them. Curiously they made their way in the room. They ignored the bed when they first came in, but headed straight for the fire to warm their freezing bodies. From there it happened quite quickly. They were laughing at something stupid and she fell backwards. He grabbed her hand to pull her back up, but instead she pulled him down on top of her. He laughed at her and brushed her hair of her eyes. Next thing she knew his lips were covering hers. The feeling of his lips moving with hers set her body on fire. She pulled him closer and moaned into his lips. Her hand slipped under his shirt and felt his amazingly strong chest. Suddenly she was being lifted into the air. He stood up with her in his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed herself closer to his member. He pushed her down on the bed and threw his shirt off before climbing in between her legs. He lifted her shirt over her head and removed her bra quickly. He took one of her already hard nipples into his mouth and bit and sucked while rubbing the other with his hand. After a little bit he switched nipples. She moaned and squirmed under his touch. Her hand found his pants and started undoing them. Realizing what she wanted he ripped his pants and underwear off his body. Then he slipped her skirt and panties off. He rubbed her clit gently making her cry out. She locked her hands in his hair and pulled his lips back to her. "Draco," She moaned. He rubbed his throbbing cock at her entrance, she shuddered at the contact. Without warning he thrust deep into her. She screamed loudly, and dug her nails into his back clinging him close as he moved inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he could thrust deeper. She was in a whole another world. Oliver was good, but Draco seem to read her body and know exactly what she needed. Soon she screamed his name and came all over his amazing cock at the same time he released his seed into her. He stayed on top of her until their breathing calmed. Then he rolled over and pulled her onto his chest and cuddled her. _

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Her body responded to the flashback as if it was still happening. She couldn't fight the urge any longer she slide her hand down to her center and massaged her clit until she orgasmed. It upset her to find that it didn't bring her the same release Draco had last night.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a month since Hermione had drunkenly slept with Draco. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Ginny thought she was being distance because of her break up, but truthfully she wasn't upset about that anymore. She and Oliver were having problems for a while. He was already out of school so they rarely saw each other. Now the only man on her mind was Draco Malfoy, and that bothered her. Why couldn't she just think about someone else? She was now snuggled in a chair in the common room reading a book. She kept having to re-read sentences because her mind kept wondering. Ginny was watching her out of the corner of her eye. It annoyed Hermione to know end. It made her feel like Ginny thought she was going to snap any minute or something. Finally not being able to take anymore she slammed her book shut and headed upstairs. Harry, Ron, Ginny stared after her. Not even ten minutes after she entered her dorm Ginny came walking in.

"Oy! What's wrong with you? You've barely spoken to any of us in weeks and we're all worried about you. We get that you and Oliver broke up and we know it's hard, but talk to me about it please."

"Gin, I'm sorry. I know you guys are worried, but I've just not been in the mood to talk."

"Okay I get that, but at least stop getting irritated at us for caring about you. We love you and all three of us are here for you." Ginny stated matter of factly as she brushed Hermione's hair out of her face. "It will get better you know. Dean and I ended things, and now I think I might have a shot with Harry. He seems to be taking more of a notice in me, hasn't he?"

Hermione chuckled. "I have noticed him paying you more attention lately. I wonder what Ron thinks about that."

"Oh please 'Mione. I doubt he's even noticed. Regardless it's none of his business."

The girls giggled at Ron's expense for a while before Ginny said she was hungry and wanted to head to lunch. Hermione agreed right away, she was starving. The girls joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to everything. Hermione was digging into her roast beef sandwich when her stomach lurched. She covered her mouth and quickly bolted for the door. She didn't even realize she was in Moaning Myrtles bathroom until she was done upchucking her lunch, and heard her crying in the stall next to her. Hermione left quickly after she'd finished and used her wand to clean herself up. When she exited the bathroom she saw that someone was there waiting on her. Her heart stopped when she saw his tall figure leaning against the wall across from the bathroom door.

"Draco?" She whispered.

He didn't say anything to her. He just crossed over to her and pushed her against the wall pressed his lips firmly on hers. She responded eagerly and pushed herself as close to him as she could get. He gently pulled back and stared down at her. Whatever he saw there must have encouraged him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty closet and lifted her up so she was wrapped around him. Moaning loudly Hermione used her wand to vanish both their clothes. Once they were both naked he slid into her soaked slit. He pumped in and out of her with extreme force. It didn't take long for both of them to reach a screaming orgasm. Hermione breath deeply and he sat her carefully back on her feet. That was what she had been needing. When she was with Oliver they didn't have sex often and she was okay with that, but with Draco it seemed her body craved his. She quickly made their clothes reappear. Draco smiled at her.

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting that. It's been all I could think about since the last time." Draco said.

Hermione looked at him startled, "I know exactly what you mean. I've been thinking about it too."

Draco opened his mouth, but shut it as he heard Harry's voice outside.

"Is she in there Ginny?" Harry asked. They didn't heard her reply. Hermione looked up at Draco scared.

"We can't tell them." She said. He nodded. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him passionately. Then opened to door to make sure the coast was clear before she exited the small room.

"Gin," She called. The red head whipped around, and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Godric. We've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay? What happened?"

"I just got sick. I'm not sure why." Hermione stated.

Harry shook his head. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing."

"Yeah, Mione if your sick you should go down there and get a Pepper-Up Potion." Ron chimed in.

"You're right. I'll head down there now. Gin will you go with me?"

Ginny nodded, and the two girls headed down to the hospital wing.

"You know for someone who just threw up you seem more cheerful." Ginny noticed.

Hermione beamed at her, but said nothing.

When they reached to hospital wing Madam Pomfrey led her to a bed and told her to sit down. She casted a couple spells on Hermione to find out what was wrong with her. When she cast her last spell shock crossed her face and she excused herself promising she's be right back. Hermione and Ginny shared a confused look. Madam Pomfrey returned quickly with Professor McGonagall in tow.

"What's this all about Poppy?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked down at Hermione. "Miss Granger, I've ran all the usual tests on you and nothing appeared wrong so I went out on a limb and did a spell that detects pregnancy, and it was positive."

Hermione, Ginny, and Professor McGonagall all gasped in shock. Hermione didn't believe her ears. She couldn't be pregnant! She was only sixteen, she couldn't raise a baby. Professor McGonagall reached for Hermione's hand.

"Are you sure Poppy? There isn't anything else that it could be?"

"I'm afraid not Minerva." She cast another spell that showed the baby inside Hermione's belly. As soon as Hermione looked down and saw her tiny little baby in her stomach her heart seemed to swell. All of her thoughts were wrapped around this amazing little baby growing inside her. It seemed like some kind of miracle.

"Well Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said. "I suppose we need to discuss your options."

"Please Professor don't kick me out of school!" Hermione yelled.

Professor McGonagall looked taken back. "No Miss Granger I don't want to do that, but if you intend on keeping the baby there will have to be special arrangements made for you to be able to stay in school. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore later this evening and we will schedule a meeting with you tomorrow morning. You might want to bring the baby's father as well. He'll want to be involved as well."

_Father? _Hermione thought. She hadn't thought about the baby's father. She'd have to tell Draco! Draco Malfoy was the father of her baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione left the hospital wing feeling like something was erupting inside her. She was going to have a baby at sixteen, and the father of that baby was Draco Malfoy. Yes, they'd had sex twice now, once a drunken mistake, but the second time he had said he wanted her.. Would he still that way when she told him about their baby? Would he run from them and not want anything to do with either one of them? Hermione decided she didn't care if he wanted to be with her or not, but she needed him to be there for the baby. She was thinking so much she didn't even notice they had reached her class until Ginny grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Hermione, are you going to owl Oliver?" She asked.

Hermione stood staring at her confused. _Oh, _it dawned on her. _Ginny thinks the baby is Oliver's. She doesn't know about Draco yet. _Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell Ginny before she even to Draco himself so she just turned and walked to the Owlery. She stood looking a the blank parachment for twenty minutes before she decided not to mention the baby in a note. _Who knows who might read it. _She thought.

_Draco,_

_Would you like to meet me in our private little room for a chat tonight? Right before dinner? _

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Finally she wrapped the letter. She was about to send it when she remember he was in class. She waited in the owlery until first lesson ended. Then sent the owl to find him. Hoping he wouldn't read it in front of anyone else. Then she went back to her dorm, she was suddenly exhausted. She knew she couldn't really afford to miss a whole day of lessons, but Madam Pomfrey told her she would write to her teachers excusing her for the day. Hermione slept most of the day. Ginny woke her right after classes ended.

"I wondered if you took the day off. I'm glad you did. Did you owl him?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Gin, the baby isn't Oliver's."

The red head gasped. "What?!" She exclaimed. "Who's is it? I didn't know you had been with anyone else."

Hermione noticed her accusing tone. "Well it happened the night Oliver and I broke up. I was really drunk and so was he, I'm not going to tell you who yet because I feel like I should tell him first. As soon as I tell him I'll tell you who he is."

Ginny looked like she wanted to protest, but luckily she didn't. "Fine. Well you better come to dinner. You need to eat, and if you don't Ron and Harry will have kittens. I've never seen them so worried."

Hermione nodded. "I'll be down there. There's just something I need to do first."

Ginny's eye brows raised but she didn't ask. After she left Hermione brushed her school robes to de-wrinkle them then she headed to the room of requirement.

Draco was already there. He stopped pacing when she entered. He took her in his arms and kissed her. She kissed back eagerly, wishing she could just sink into the moment and not have to tell him anything. The room was the same as it was the night they stayed there together. Slowly Hermione pulled away and walked over to the bed. She sit down and patted the space beside her. He joined her quickly.

"Couldn't wait to see me again Granger?" He joked.

Hermione ignored that. "Draco, I have to talk to you about something serious."

Then Draco seemed to notice her expression. "Hermione before you say anything I want you to know I don't want this to end. Not just because we have amazing chemistry in bed but also because I really care about you. I know you probably don't believe that, but it's true. I have since first year. And if you want to stop having sex and just hang out for a while I'll be okay with that."

Hermione burst into tears. Draco quickly wiped her tears away and pulled her to him. "Don't cry. Please Hermione don't cry. I'm sorry. Whatever's wrong I'm sorry." His voice cracked.

"Draco.." She started. "I.. Um... Well.. I'm preg...pregnant."

Draco's hands stopped in the middle of rubbing her back. She felt him freeze. She knew he was doing math in her head.

"Pregnant..?" His voice was almost inaudible.

"Yes, and the baby is yours. Professor McGonagall sit up and meeting for me with Dumbledore so we can discuss my dorm arrangements and classes and all that. You can come with me if you like. Oh, and this is for you." She pulled back and handed him one of the pictures of the baby Madam Pomfrey gave her. He glanced down at the picture. His face seemed to be blank, but Hermione knew he was feeling what she had felt when she saw the baby; excitement, terror, and love. He looked up at her. Before she knew it his lips were on hers. She threw herself into the kiss, suddenly needing the comfort.

"I want you to know," He said when he pulled back. "I will be here for you, and this baby. No matter what." He paused. "This might sound stupid at this point, but would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Hermione laughed. All the stress she felt over telling him seemed pointless now.

"Laughing after I ask you out is really bad for my ego, you know."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said struggling to contain her giggles. "Yes Draco. Of course."

He smiled and held her for a while. "We better head to dinner. I know you must be hungry."

She nodded gratefully. He took her hand and led her to the Great Hall. Hermione assumed he would let go of her before they went in, but he kept his grip on her hand tight and marched into the Great Hall as if it was perfectly normal. She threw him a questioning look.

"They'll all know soon enough, and I'm not ashamed of you."

All heads in the room turned to them, people were gasping and staring. Hermione squirmed nervously and felt her palms getting sweaty. Draco walked her right to her usual seat beside Harry. He didn't even seem to notice all the dirty looks they were receiving. He wound his arms around her and kissed her right on the mouth. Then he pulled away and walked straight to the Syltherin table like he did this thing everyday. Hermione notice Pansy Parkinson practically screaming with anger before she stormed off. Blaise gave Draco a high five and winked at Hermione. She smiled back before turning to face her friends. All eyes seemed to be on her. Her face was blood red. Ginny was the first to recover.

"Hermione! What the hell?" Asked Ginny.

"Draco is my boyfriend now." She stated matter of factly.

"YOUR WHAT?" Ron and Harry shouted at the same time. Ron's face was as red as hers, Harry was looking at her like he'd never seen her clearly before.

"My boyfriend. Now please stop shouting."

"When did this happen? You broke up with Oliver to date Malfoy?" Harry's rage was picking up.

"It happened about thirty minutes ago. No, I didn't break up with Oliver he broke up with me, and we were unhappy for a while."

Ginny suddenly went pale. Her gaze pierced through Hermione, she had finally understood Draco was the baby's father. Hermione nodded slightly at her. Ginny bit her lip to contain the questions she wanted to throw at Hermione. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Draco to find her smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and returned to her food. Smiling to herself, her life had shifted suddenly she was now the girlfriend of the hottest guy at school and carrying his baby. Now just the meeting with Dumbledore loomed over her shoulder threatening her with the disappointment she didn't want to she in the old man's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. It appears we have a serious matter to discuss." Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Draco were sitting uncomfortably in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was looking down at them with a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor McGonagall told me the situation you two are in, and I assume you two are keeping the baby?"

"Yes." Draco said with certainty.

"Very well then shall we discuss the dorm situation first. I became aware during dinner last night that you to are in fact a couple, am I right?"

"Yes sir." Hermione blushed.

"In that case would you like to share a dorm or Miss Granger would you just like a private room?"

Hermione stared at Draco. They hadn't discussed living together. Draco looked into her eyes and nodded.

"We would like to share a room, sir." Draco stated glancing at Hermione for confirmation. She smiled.

"Alright that's settled. Professor McGonagall transformed one of the old classrooms in to a dorm room it's fairly close to the Gryffindor common room. Now you both are in the top of you class and I don't want that to change. I understand this situation will be difficult, but your head of houses have notified me that they will be happy to help you in any way they can. Meaning help with your studies if needed. Also, Dobby and Winky have been asked if they would care for both of you while you remain at school."

"Oh, Professor," Hermione was nearly in tears. "We don't need Dobby and Winky to stop their regular work for us. We'll be fine. Really."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Now now Miss Granger they are both very eager for this chance and Winky especially wants a chance to get out of the kitchens. Dobby volunteered first. He says he would be honored to do anything you need."

Draco rubbed Hermione's back and smiled. "Thank you sir. For all you are doing for us. We really appreciate everything."

"You're very welcome Mr. Malfoy. Now all of your things have been moved to your new dorm. The password is 'Patronus'. I hope you have both have a pleasant evening and if you need anything come to me at once."

They both said thank you again and left. It didn't take them long to find their dorm. It was right beside the Fat Lady. They had a portrait of balding man with a round face and goblet of wine. Draco said "Patronus" and he swung open. They both gasped. It was beautiful. The living room area was huge with a large fire place, a couch, and a large chair. There was also a very large book shelve that was over flowing with books. Their was two bedrooms and one bathroom. Their trunks were placed in the living room and Crookskanks was laying on the sofa. Hermione was about to grab her trunk and drag it into a room when a thought hit her _Are we going to share a room?_ She looked at Draco.

"Do you want to share a room or sleep in separate ones?" She asked timidly.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well we could share one if you want?"

"Alright."

She made to drag her trunk, but Draco stopped her. "Don't you date Granger. You go sit down, grab a book. I know you're dying to." He smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes. He did know her though. She pick a book and random and curled up with Crookskanks. Draco suddenly appeared behind her with his own book. He lifted her slightly and pulled her into him. They stayed cuddled together reading for hours. Hermione couldn't help thinking how different this was from all her other friendships and her relationship with Oliver. No one else would be content to just read with her. They always wanted her to do something else with them. _This is so nice._ she thought. She felt safe and protected in Draco's arms. It was odd that she should feel this comfort with him since technically they were sworn enemies. A month ago she had hated him, and now he had become important to her. Not just because they were having a baby together, but because he made her feel things she'd never felt before. Her relationship with Oliver had been comfortable and natural and she had loved him, but she realized now they were never passionate. He didn't like when she sat around an read. He always wanted her to do something he considered fun and reading wasn't fun according to him. They had a lot of good times together, but somehow she knew they wouldn't have worked out in the long run. Her relationship with Draco on the other hand was completely different. He didn't seem to mind her sitting here reading. In fact he was doing it with her. He accepted that about her and was happy to let her be. She closed her book and kissed his cheek. He smiled down at her.

"Are you ready to head to lunch?" He asked. She nodded. She stood up and stretched. Out of nowhere Dobby appeared with a tray of food.

"Dobby thought Misses might be hungry." He said smiling brightly.

"Oh, Dobby thank you. We were just saying we were hungry."

Dobby sit the tray on the coffee table. "Does Misses or Mister need anything else?"

"No, but thank you Dobby." She said. With that he vanished. Draco had already helped himself to a plate.

"It's kind of nice having room service." He said. Hermione sent him an evil glare, but took a plate and dug in. She was famished. They ate in silence. When they finished they were unsure what to do with they tray. Draco suggested they leave it and head outside to get some fresh air. They head to the giant tree by the lake. They were only there for a few minutes before Harry and Ron found them. Ron was livid, but Harry was thoughtful.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?!" Ron bellowed.

"Ronald Wealsey don't yell at me! I'm with him because he's my boyfriend as I told you last night."

"You can't be dating him Hermione! He's evil!"

"No he isn't and if you want to remain my friend you are going to have to deal with Draco, because we are a package deal." She wrapped her arm tightly around Draco's waist.

"You're choosing him over us?"

"No Ron. I'm saying I love you and I love Harry, but I'm with Draco now. So you'll just have to get over it."

Ron's whole body seemed red. "What did you do to her you pathetic little ferret? How did you trick her into dating you?!"

Draco stiffened. Hermione's temper flared, she felt like punching Ron. "Don't you dare accuse Draco of anything like that Ronald! I happen to care about him very much and he and I are going to have a baby so if you don't like it you don't have to be around me!"

Ron and Harry froze. "You're having a baby?" Harry whispered. He didn't seem angry like Ron was, but he wasn't happy.

"Yes." It was Draco who answered. He wasn't even looking at Ron, he was talking to Harry. "Hermione is pregnant, and right now she needs your support. If you can't do that I will not allow you to be around her. She doesn't need to be upset right now. I will not risk her health or our child's."

Hermione's heart warmed at his words. She felt safe again and she loved that feeling. Ron seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Harry stepped up to Hermione and wrapped her tightly in his arms surprising all of them.

"Mione, you know I love you. If you need me to support you I always will. I'm not happy about any of this, but you're right we're your friends and even if we don't like your choices we should stand behind you."

Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes. "Oh, Harry thank you. This means so much to me. I know this baby is going to love his Uncle Harry."

Harry pulled back and looked at her. "Uncle? You want me to be the uncle?"

"Of course Harry. You know I don't have any brothers or sisters, and you are the closest thing I have to one.. You don't have to be called Uncle Harry if you don't want to.."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Of course I do Mione. I was just surprised." He turned to Draco. "You better not hurt her, or I will hex you into next year." His voice was sharp and serious. . Hermione was worried about how Draco would react, but to her surprise he smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her Potter. She means too much to me." He pulled her close again.

Ron finally recovered his voice. "You really care about him Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes Ron. I want you to be apart of this baby's life too. Please try to get over the fact that it's Draco I'm with." She walked closer to him and took his hand.

"Okay Hermione. I'll try for you, but don't expect me to be friends with him. I'm not happy about this. I do love you though and if Harry can handle so can I."

Hermione squealed and threw her arms around him. "Thank you Ron. Thank you!"

"Geez Mione, don't crush me" He grumbled.

Hermione couldn't believe how happy she was. She had her best friends back on her side and that meant more to her than she could describe. With Draco, Harry, and Ron she knew she could make it through anything.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hermione awoke the following Monday she was alone. She stood and stretched, today was her first day back in classes since she and Draco became a couple. She decided to go find Draco before she got ready. She walked toward the living room, the ground was cold on her are feet.

"Draco?" She called.

"Over here love."

She entered the room to find Draco sitting on the couch with Blaise. Her cheeks warmed. She wasn't excepting anyone else to be here and she was still wearing Draco's T-shirt she had slept in, and it barely reached past her butt. Draco beamed at her, she knew he liked the way she looked wearing just his shirt. She slowly walked over to them. Draco grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Good morning beautiful." He said before he kissed her. She blushed brighter.

"Good morning, and good morning to you Blaise." She muttered.

"Good morning sweetheart." Blaise said winking at her. Draco smacked his arm.

"Do you want eat here or in the Great Hall?" Draco asked.

"The Great Hall. I can't hide here all the time. I just wish I could sit with you."

Blaise laughed. "Why can't you?"

"Because we're in different houses." She said it like she was talking to a two year old.

"Obviously, but we will join you at the Gryffindor table."

Hermione gaped at him. "No one has ever ate with a different house."

"There's a first time for everything." Draco said. "And I think we've done a lot of first times for Hogwarts already, so let's add to the list."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and left to take a shower. She couldn't help think of what Harry, Ron and Ginny would say when two Slytherin's sat at their table. She knew she was pushing her luck on how forgiving they could be. She wondered if they would see it as her betraying them.

By the time they reached the Great Hall her head was spinning. She looked nervously at Draco. He squeezed her hand. Blaise was standing on her other side he smiled down at her, and the trio walked into the Hall. Just like the last time she was in here every head turned to face her. Only this time Harry smiled and waved at her. He nudged Ron, his face was red with anger, who reluctantly smiled at her too. She sucked in a deep breath as she headed to them. Draco led them to the end of the table and sat down pulling her with him. Blaise sat across from them. Harry stared at them, Draco caught Harry's eye and motioned for him to join them. Harry shook his head, but stood up grabbing his plate with one hand and Ron with the other. Harry sat down beside Hermione. She had tears in her eyes as she beamed at him.

"Alright there, Hermione?" He asked politely.

"Fine, thank you." She took his hand. "And thanks for sitting with me."

"Yeah what's with the new seating arrangements?" He looked questioningly at Blaise.

"Well Potter I thought our sweet little Hermione and deviously handsome ferret needed as many friends as they can get at the moment so I'm with them."

Draco kicked him from under the table. Hermione stared at him in disbelief. Blaise had never been mean to her, but he had never been nice either. Suddenly she felt a rush of affection for him.

"Well you have a point there." Harry agreed. "Though I don't agree with the deviously handsome bit."

They all laughed. "Green is an ugly color on you Potter." Draco sneered.

Hermione looked over at Ron. He was staring intently at his bacon, clearing trying to ignore them. She reached behind Harry, who was leaning forward anyway to snap back at Draco, to tap Ron on the back. He jerk back and stared at her. She smiled at him. He looked at her for a moment before returning to his food. She sighed but turned back to Draco and Harry. She leaned her head on Draco's shoulder and he immediately began rubbing her back. She worried about how long Ron would be upset with her. Blaise passed Harry a dish and it's smell hit her. She couldn't tell what the smell was, but it made her gag. She quickly ran from the table covering her mouth, and praying she would make it to the bathroom.

She was resting her head on the back of the wooden stall when someone started knocking on the door.

"Mione it's me." Ginny's voice sent a sense of relief through her. She stood up slowly and opened the stall door. Ginny frowned as she looked Hermione over, then she pulled her into a bear hug. Hermione gripped Ginny tightly, not wanting to let go. Ginny pulled away slowly and brushed a few tears out of Hermione's eyes. "Come on and clean up. They're waiting on us, and if you aren't out there they might kill each other." Hermione carefully cast cleansing charms and walked out of the bathroom holding Ginny's hand. The group waiting for her rushed over to her as soon as the to door opened. Blaise, Draco, Ron, and Harry were all talking at once and she couldn't understand anything any of them said.

"OY! Back off you lot!" Ginny yelled. They all seemed to listen to her. "She's fine. She's pregnant remember? Certain foods make her sick. She just caught a whiff of something that made her queasy. So back off before I hex you."

Draco sighed with relief and wound his arms around Hermione. "Thanks Weaselette."

Ginny shoved him slightly before smiling at Harry. "Come on." Hermione said. "We have to go to class."

They all followed her. People in the hall were all staring. She couldn't process how weird they all looked walking together. Harry and Ginny were actually talk to Blaise, Draco had his arm across her shoulders protectively, Ron was the only sour note. He didn't talk, but continually threw them hateful and disbelieving looks. They walked into History of Magic and they're group spilt. Hermione tried to focus, but Professor Binns voice seemed to drag on making her tired.

The day seemed to drag on forever. Finally classes ended and she just felt like going back to the room and sitting down. Draco demanded she eat something though so as a compromise they went back to their room and asked Dobby to bring them some food. Blaise and Harry joined them. Ron said he had to work on his homework, but Hermione knew he just didn't want to spend more time with Draco. Hermione was happy at how well Harry was handling the whole situation. He was laughing and joking with Blaise and Draco as if they were old friends. It felt nice to have two of the boys that meant the most to her getting along for her. The boys stayed in their dorm right up until curfew. Hermione started yawning, so Draco kicked them out.

"Good night Mione. I'll see you for breakfast." Harry said hugging her. "Bye Malfoy."

Draco smiled and waved. Blaise hugged Hermione too. "Nighty night sweetheart." He said and he and Harry left. Hermione laughed. "You know after all these years of hating each other you and Harry seem to get along okay now."

Draco shrugged. "We're on the same side now. Yours."

Hermione kissed him. "You know, I'm not too tired to notice how sexy you look right now." She winked.

"Keep saying things like that Granger and I'll have to sweep you off your feet and devour you."

"Don't make promises you won't keep." She smirked. He lifted her off the ground and craddled her to his chest carrying her to their room and placing her on the bed as she giggled. He climbed on top of her and kissed her. Her body reacted to him immediately and she pulled him closer. "I love you Draco." She whispered. They both froze. Neither of them had said that before, and she hadn't given herself permission to say it now. He looked down into her eyes. "I love you too Hermione." His lips found his way back to hers and she relaxed and sank into him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh," Hermione groaned yanking her shirt over her slight baby bump. "Nothing fits right anymore."

Draco chuckled at her as he pulled his own shirt on. She had hid her bump very well over the past three months, but now it was becoming much more noticeable. She already had enough people talking about her because she was dating Draco, and she didn't want to have to hear anymore negative comments about her. On the plus side she rarely got sick anymore. Draco walked over to her and pulled her close.

"You still look beautiful." He whispered.

"Don't lie!"

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now come on Harry and Blaise are waiting for us." He kissed her firmly on the lips.

Hermione smiled. The relationship the three boys now had still shocked her. _I guess keeping them stuck together all the time made them realize they aren't that different. _She thought. Harry and Draco we're now friends, but Harry had become especially close with Blaise. They could be seen together most of the day, laughing and talking about girls. Ron had been gradually coming around. He didn't talk to Draco directly if he could avoid it, but even he couldn't ignore Blaise. Blaise had become one of Hermione's favorite people also. He kept her in a good mood and protected her when Draco wasn't around. She began considering him as she did Harry, like a brother.

"Good morning Sweetheart." Blaise called wrapping her in a hug then passing her to Harry, who hugged her also. The boys usually met the couple at their door and walked with them to breakfast. Today everyone was extra happy because today they would all find out the sex of the baby.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

The four of them made their way to get a quick breakfast before they went to Madam Pomfrey.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He went down early. He's got to go to the library this morning to finish the Transfiguration essay."

"He didn't finish it last night?"

"Hermione come on we're talking about Ron!" They all laughed.

Once they got to the Great Hall Hermione and Draco ate quickly. We they were finished they said goodbye to their friends and headed to the hospital wing. Hermione sat on the cot and Madam Pomfrey hurried to her.

"So do we want to know the sex?" She asked.

"Oh yes!" Hermione practically squealed.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and casted a spell over Hermione's stomach. A blue light burst out of her stomach. "Congratulations you two. It's a boy!"

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione and brushed away the tears that sprang into her eyes. She kissed him deeply.

"A boy Draco. We're having a boy!"

"I know honey." They held each other while Madam Pomfrey ran the check up spells.

"Everything looks great. The baby and you are both healthy." They all smiled.

Blaise, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were waiting for them outside the Hospital Wing, all of them practically bouncing with excitement.

Hermione beamed at all of them. "Well you guys have a nephew on the way."

"A boy?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. They had a very confusing and awkward group hug.

"Congratulations guys." All four of the cooed.

They gang made their way to class. They received less stares now, but people still whispered when ever they walk by. Hermione rolled her eyes at a pair of Ravenclaws that were laughing at them as they pasted. Blaise and Draco had it worse than she did though. they were both being called bloodtraitors. Neither one of them seemed to care much though. Draco's father however was furious. He wasn't talking to Draco as of now. Narissa on the other hand was happy Draco was happy. At first she had hated the idea of Draco becoming a father so early, but she had come around and was now more excited than any of them. Hermione's parents had been disappointed, but they were supporting her at least. After classes ended Hermione decided to go owl her parents and Narissa, and tell them the baby was a boy. Draco offered to come with her but she told him to stay and work on his homework that was pilling up.

_Narissa,_

_Draco and I found out today that the baby is a boy! You're going to have a grandson. Draco, I'm sure, will write you later. I was wondering if maybe this weekend you and Lucius would like to meet us at Hogsmeade and have lunch. I know Lucius won't care too much for the idea, but Draco misses him and wants to talk to him in person. I'm not sure waiting until Christmas would be the best idea. What do you think? Owl me back soon. I was also hoping to do some shopping for the baby, and would really like some help with that. Talk to you soon. _

_Hermione_

She sent that then started on her parents.

_Mum,_

_How are you? I've got great news! The baby is a boy! Draco and I are so excited. I can't wait to see you for Christmas. Draco and I have planned to see his parents as well, and the Weasley's. So we decided to have Christmas breakfast with you, than his parents for lunch, and dinner with the Weasley's. I love you and miss you. Send daddy my love also. See you both soon._

_Love,_  
_Hermione_

She sighed as she sent the owl on his way. Christmas this year was going to be a difficult affair, but at least she'd see everyone she loved. She was extremely nervous about seeing Lucius. She knew he hated her. All she could hope for was that he dealt with her for his grandson's sake. Narissa had owled her after Draco told her about the baby, and they had been corresponding ever since. So hopefully she would rein Lucius in if he lost his temper. Hermione slowly headed back to her room. She was almost at her door when she heard someone shout from behind her. She turned and a curse hit her in the chest. She didn't even have time to scream. As soon as the curse hit she was on the ground.


End file.
